Confessions Of A Teenage Playmaker
by charl88
Summary: Troy realises that he has feelings towards Ryan that he didnt know he was feeling. He tells Ryan and the two get together but what happens when Ryan asks Troy to come out and Troy can't?...Ryan turns to self harming. [Tryan][Complete][Sequel Info Added]
1. Confusion

**I'm Coming Out**

**Chapter 1: Confusion**

**((Well here is my new Troy/Ryan fanfiction. Please enjoy and R and R. As usual I don't own HSM although I wish I did coz then Troy/Ryan would be together))**

Troy Bolton was in Homeroom listening to Ms Darbus drone on about something or other. He really wasn't listening to her. In fact he didn't think that anyone was listening to her. You think that she would have taken the hint by now wouldn't you? Troy looked around the homeroom to see what everyone was doing. Sharpay is checking herself in the mirror and applying her makeup; as usual. Gabriella was writing down whatever Ms Darbus was saying. So OK maybe someone was listening to her but Gabriella was always listening to class no matter what the subject was. He looked over at Ryan and saw that he was smiling at him. Wait was Ryan Evans, twin brother to Sharpay Evans smiling at him. Troy smiled back before looking at Ms Darbus. He decided that he would concentrate on what she was saying. Thoughts of Ryan and that smile kept drifting back into his mind. That was no ordinary smile. That was a seductive smile. Troy didn't know what to think about the situation. Ever since the musical Ryan had been different towards Troy. He had become extremely nice and smiled at him every time that he talked to him or saw him. He only ever talked to him when Sharpay wasn't around, which wasn't very often as she made Ryan follow her around wherever she went. Troy begun to get confused whenever he saw Ryan. He found himself looking forward to seeing Ryan and to speak to him.

"My God what's happening to me?" Troy asked himself. Why had he begun to start looking forward to speaking to Ryan Evans? He looked at Gabriella and smiled. He was so happy with her and she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He was so lucky to have her in his life. Gabriella was smart, beautiful and talented. Everything that he wanted in a girlfriend. However no mater how hard he concentrated on Gabriella his thoughts always drifted back to Ryan Evans. He thought that he was funny, talented, sweet and absolutely gorgeous. "Wait did I just say that Ryan Evans was gorgeous?" He had to slap himself so that he would stop thinking about Ryan.

BRING BRING BRING…

The school alarm rung to signal the end of the lesson but Troy didn't hear it. He was too busy thinking about Ryan. Chad gently taped him on the shoulder "Hey man you alright?" Troy snapped out of his trance and looked at the people who were surrounding him. Chad, Zeke, Gabriella and Jason were just staring at him. "What?" he asked them sharply. He just wanted them to leave him alone. "You OK?" Jason asked. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just a little tired" he lied, getting up and grabbing his bag. He left before they could ask him anymore questions. He left Chad, Jason, Zeke and Gabriella just looking at the space where Troy was seated. "What's his problem?" Chad asked hoping that someone knew what was wrong with Troy. "I don't know" replied Gabriella "He's been acting weird lately and I don't know why" It was true, Troy had been acting weird over the last few days and he would not tell anyone the reason why. Only Troy knew the reason why. And the reason was Ryan Evans. That little blonde boy had sent Troy's heart a flutter every time that he saw or spoke to him.

Troy went to the musical hall to escape everything and everyone. He couldn't understand why he begun to have feelings for Ryan Evans. He leant against a wall and sighed heavily "Get a hold of yourself Troy Benjamin Bolton". He couldn't possibly have feelings for Ryan could he? He wasn't gay. He was with Gabriella Jane Montez and he loved her so much. Yeah that was right his true love was Gabriella. They why had he started having fewer feelings for her and more feelings for Ryan. "Who are you talking to?" a voice called. Troy looked up and saw who the voice belonged to. The voice belonged to Ryan Evans. He should've known who the voice belonged to but he really wasn't listening. He was too buys dreaming about Ryan to notice that he had actually entered the room. "Erm nothing" he straightened himself and looked at the little blonde boy that was standing in front of him. He felt his heart miss a beat as he watched Ryan looking at him. "OK" Ryan replied although he didn't believe the playmaker. "Why are you here" Ryan asked him. "I er just wanted to be alone for a little while you know?" Ryan nodded. He knew all too well what it was like to just want some alone time. He didn't get much alone time following Sharpay around all of the time. He had actually considered that hi life was worthless. All he ever did was sing and follow his Queen Bee sister around where ever she went. He just wished that people would that they would see him for who he really was and not the person that was the Ice Queen's twin brother.

Troy just looked at Ryan. He wanted him to leave. He couldn't bear the look at him. Not because he hated him but because whenever he did look at him his heart would miss a beat and his body would begin to shake with ecstasy. "I better get going" Ryan told Troy, who just nodded his reply. "Sharpay wants to go shopping" he groaned slightly. Troy laughed "well good luck with that" he watched as Ryan walked off and smiled to himself. The smile soon faded when realisation hit him. It couldn't be. But it was. Troy Bolton was in love.

He never thought that he would be.

The playmaker was in love.

He was in love with Ryan.

Ryan Evans.


	2. The Mistake

**Chapter 2**

**The Mistake**

Troy realised that it was true. He was in love with the Drama King Ryan Evans. He sighed; he couldn't believe that he had fallen in love with a guy. And worst of all he had fallen in love with Ryan Evans. He stayed where he did not want to go back to Chad's and the others questions. How would he explain that he had fallen out of love with Gabriella but had fallen in love with Ryan Evans? He couldn't he knew that, they wouldn't understand how Ryan made him feel. No one would ever understand the way that Ryan made him feel. To be honest Troy couldn't understand how Ryan made him feel. It was something that had just occurred suddenly but grew stronger and stronger over the time. He didn't want this to happen but he couldn't help it. He had to accept the fact that he was gay and that he was in love with Ryan Evans. He smiled as he thought about his name. Ryan Evans. It sounded nice. It was simple and elegant and matched him perfectly. He got up and started to leave, it was the end of school so he decided that he would just go straight home and not go to the gym like he was supposed to. He really didn't want to go to training today, he just wanted to go home and relax. He needed to think things through. He needed to think how he was going to break things up with Gabriella and how to tell Ryan that he was the one that he was in love with him. He grabbed his bag and left the theatre hall walking as quickly as he could because he did not want to be seen or stopped by anyone that he was trying to avoid. He ran home as fast as he could. His mother had heard him go home and shouted to him "Hey Hunny" "Hi Mum" he shouted back running up the stairs, throwing his bag onto the floor and closing his bedroom door. "How come you're not…" she started but stopped when she realised that her son had gone upstairs. She decided that she wasn't going to go up and see what was wrong. She had learnt over the years when he went straight upstairs that he needed to think about something and that he didn't like to be disturbed. She went back to baking and decided that she would go and see Troy in about an hour.

Troy slumped his body onto his bed and sighed heavily. Why did life have to be so complicated? He knew what he wanted but he didn't know how he was going to get it. And what or more so who he wanted was Ryan Evans. He looked at a picture that was next to his bed. It was a picture of him, Gabriella, Sharpay and Ryan. It had been taken a few weeks after the musical when Sharpay and Ryan had started to be nicer to Troy and Gabriella. That's when Troy had started to fall for him. Troy yawned as he realised how tired he actually was and he thought about Ryan as he drifted off to sleep.

He awoke to his mum knocking on his door. "Hunny, Ryan Evans is here to see you" I groaned slightly then suddenly sat up when I realised who she said was here. Ryan Evans had come to my house to see me. I wonder why he asked himself "Erm give me a minute mum" he said as he jumped out of bed and straightened himself out. "Ok come in". He looked at the door as Ryan walked into his room. "Ryan, hey" he smiled seeing the cute blonde wearing white top, blue jeans and a white hat. He was so fashionable he knew how to dress and had amazing style. "Hi Troy" he smiled back. "How was shopping" Troy laughed a little bit, he knew how much Ryan hated shopping especially when Sharpay wanted him to go shopping. Ryan let out a sigh "Don't even get me started" he sat down on Troy's bed, pushing the duvet aside. "That bad huh?" Troy sat next to him, feeling his heart miss a beat as he looked into those gorgeous deep blue eyes. "Yuh, we went into 8 different stores to go back to the first one in the end to buy her dress" "I hate women like that. I mean why can't they just go into one shop buy everything they need and come out?" Ryan laughed "Yep, life would be so much easier and men would be so less bored" Ryan and Troy just stared at each other for a while, not saying anything but just looking.

**Ryan's POV**

I wish he would stop staring at me like that. It drives me wild. That face is so cute and that smile is the best smile ever. And he is wearing his wildcats vest and trousers and I think he looks so totally hot in that. Right now all I want to do is push him down onto the bed and kiss him. But I hold myself back incase that is not what he wants and I really don't want to show him that I love him if he doesn't feel that way towards me. Well it's obvious that he doesn't feel that way towards me, I mean he is dating Gabriella Montez after all. Every time I see Troy and Gabriella together it makes me so mad. I can feel my heart breaking. It's not fair. Troy Bolton should be with me not her. I know that will never happen though, Troy is not gay. I'm just lucky that I have him as a friend. It still hurts to see him with Gabriella though. I wish it was me at lunch times that he had his arm around and kisses. I have to look away every time they kiss. It sickens me. As you can tell I'm gay and I am in love with Troy Bolton. I just wish he knew and would tell me that he loved me to.

**Troy's POV**

I can't stop staring into those gorgeous blue eyes of his. I would get lost in those for hours. And that smile, OMG it makes me melt inside. I wish I could just come out and say "Ryan I'm gay and I'm in love with you" but I can't. For one thing I would completely embarrass myself and I would not be able to look at him again and for another I don't know if he would react the way I want him to. Oh God I bet I look like a right doofus just staring at him. Say something Troy, say something.

**Back to Normal**

Troy leaned in and kissed Ryan on the lips. Ryan was shocked at first but kissed Troy back wrapping his arms around him. Troy placed his arms on Ryan's cheeks and allowed Ryan entry into his mouth. Troy suddenly realised what was going on and pulled back. He didn't want to but he didn't know how else to react. "Ryan I'm so sorry that was a total mistake". He saw the hurt that had appeared in Ryan's eyes. He wished that he could have continued but he couldn't. It didn't feel right whilst he was still with Gabriella. Ryan just nodded and got up "I er – I better get going" Troy watched as Ryan ran out of the room. Troy sighed "I wanted that so why did I pull away" he mumbled to himself. He had hurt the person that he had loved and he didn't know how he was going to make it up to him.


	3. Breaking Up

**Chapter 3**

**Breaking Up**

Troy didn't want to get up the next morning. He didn't want to go to school. He knew that if he went to school then he would have to see Ryan and he couldn't face it. Not after what had happened the night before. He knew that he had hurt Ryan and he couldn't bear to face him. He also knew that he would have to face Gabriella and tell her that he had to break up with her. That was going to be hard he knew that for a fact. He still loved Gabriella, he always would, and he just didn't love her the way that she wants him to love her. There are no sexual feelings for Gabriella anymore. He sighed as he got out of bed. He had to do this, he couldn't keep living a lie, and he couldn't hurt Gabriella by pretending to love her when he didn't.

"Troy, you up yet?" he heard his mum call from downstairs.

"Yuh I am mum" he called back. He quickly got dressed deciding that he would wear his wildcats jacket and trousers. He didn't care. He just wanted to get today over and done with. He thought about what he would say to Gabriella as he made his bed and got his things ready for High School.

"Sorry Gabriella I'm not in love with you anymore. You see I've just realised that I'm gay and that I'm in love with no other than Ryan Evans". "Yuh I can really see that working" he told himself as he slammed Ms Darbus uncompleted homework into his bag. He went downstairs into the kitchen. He looked up and saw his dad. He was in trouble he knew it.

"Where were you? You missed practice" his dad asked him.

"I wasn't in the mood"

"What do you mean you weren't in the mood?" his dad seemed to beginning to get angry

"I just needed some time alone"

"We've got a championship match in a couple of months. We need to practice"

"I know dad but my whole life isn't about Basketball OK?" Troy shouted. He grabbed his bag, grabbed an apple and left the house slamming the front door. He decided that he would walk to school it would give him a chance to be alone and think things through. Thing about what he was going to tell Gabriella.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

He walked into the High School and went straight to his locker. Gabriella was there waiting for him with a large smile on her face.

"Morning Babe" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey" he just replied. This left Gabriella wondering. She decided that she would ask about what had happened the day before.

"What happened yesterday?

"I just needed to be alone to think about some stuff. I'm fine today I promise" Gabriella pulled Troy towards herself and pressed her lips against his. He kissed back knowing that it didn't feel right and that she wasn't the person that he wanted to be kissing. He wanted to be kissing Ryan Evans. Troy pulled back and gave a fake smile.

"I better get going, Taylor wants to have a meeting with the decathlon club". Yes Gabriella was still in the School Decathlon. Troy just nodded and watched as his girlfriend left. He didn't know what he was going to do or going to say to Gabriella. He was too distracted thinking about Gabriella to see Ryan coming towards him.

"Troy can we talk please" he asked making Troy jump.

"Ryan…hi er sure" Troy couldn't help but smile. 'He looks so cute today' he thought to himself. Troy put his bag into his locker and closed it and concentrated back on Ryan.

"About last night" Ryan started but Troy shook his head. "It's OK. It was a mistake and we both realise that" That hurt Troy so much to say. He didn't want to keep saying it but he had to so that he didn't let Ryan know that he was in love with him. Troy noticed that hurt in Ryan's eyes once again and it broke his heart.

"I'm glad you understand. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that it happened" Ryan replied however Ryan did not look at Troy as he said this. He was hurting so bad inside. He wanted Troy Bolton to be his but he never would.

"We better get to class" Troy said as he noticed the time. Ryan just nodded "Let me walk you there" Troy said. Him and Ryan walked off to class and made it just in time for the bell. They didn't want to be in trouble with Ms Darbus again.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

Troy, Ryan, Gabriella, Sharpay, Chad, Zeke and Jason were sitting in the lunch hall. Everyone was talking except Ryan and Troy. They didn't even make eye contact. They couldn't. Not after everything that had happened. Troy smiled at Gabriella

"Can we go somewhere private please" he asked, standing up

"Sure" she smiled back. Everyone on their table let out an "ooo" and started giggling and smiling.

"No funny business" Chad told them as Troy took Gabriella by the arm and led her to the auditorium. He went and sat down on the stage. Gabriella took a place next to him.

"So what is it Troy"

"Gabby, this is really hard for me say"

"You can tell me you know" Gabriella placed an arm on his wondering what Troy was trying to tell her.

"I-I'm in love with someone else"

Gabriella removed her arm from Troy's and moved away from him. "WHAT?" she screamed. She could feel the tears burning at the back of her eyes. She told herself that she wasn't going to cry. She couldn't. she wouldn't.

"I'm really sorry Gabby" Troy tried to place his hand on Gabriella's shoulder put she pushed him away not wanting him to touch her.

"Who is she?"

"I…it"

"Come on Troy" Gabriella shouted. She needed to know who the other person was. She wanted to know the other woman who Troy had fell in love with. Not even she expected the answer that Troy was about to give.

"It-It's Ryan Evans" Troy looked at the floor as he said this. He couldn't believe that he had just told his girlfriend that he had fallen in love with Ryan Evans. He knew that he had hurt her but he couldn't help his feelings. He didn't see the point of staying with Gabriella when he was in love with Ryan Evans, it would have meant that his relationship was a lie.

"Ry-Ryan Evans. But th-that is"

"A guy..yuh I know"

Gabriella couldn't believe it. She had just found out that the guy that she was in love with, thought she was in love with, had just told her that he was in love with a guy. And worst of all Ryan Evans. She didn't know what to say. She let the tears finally break through and begin to pour. At the same time she had felt her heart break in two. She thought that she had found her soul mate in Troy Bolton yet here he was telling her that he was in love with a guy.

"Gabby?" Troy asked. He had noticed that she had just stood there looking at him whilst he was crying. He got up and went to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Was it me Troy?" she asked quietly as she rested her head upon his chest.

"What. No Gabby of course not. I didn't want this to happen, I tried to make the feelings go away but I couldn't and I'm so sorry" he had her closely in his arms. He knew what he had done to her and he hoped that she would forgive him and allow them to stay friends. Gabriella pulled back and looked at Troy

"Do you really love him?"

Troy nodded. "With all my heart"

"Then I guess all I can be is happy for you. Can we still be friends?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way" Troy smiled weakly. He was surprised at how well she was reacting to all of this and best of all they were staying friends. Troy and Gabriella stayed in that position for what seemed like an eternity until they eventually broke away and went back to the lunch hall.

**(( Well that was Chapter 3. I hoped that you enjoyed it. Please review, I love having reviews and they make me happier writing the chapter when I know that people want to read the chapter. Anyways Chapter 4 will be up very soon, probably tomorrow so please check back ))**


	4. Hero

**Chapter 4**

**Hero**

**(( Here is another chapter for you all and once again thanks to the people who review my story. This chapter Troy finds Ryan getting beat up by the school bullies and Troy comes to his rescue. Gabriella tries to get Troy to go and talk to Ryan but he tells her that he can't and leaves. A/N: I do not own the song 'Hero', Nickleback do. Please review this chapter and please enjoy )).**

The next few days were total hell for Troy. He tried his hardest to avoid Ryan, although he was finding it very difficult due to the fact that they had homeroom and drama together every day. Even when Troy and Ryan were together they wouldn't talk, they wouldn't even make eye contact. Gabriella could sense the tension between the two and decided to confront Troy about it one day when they had gone to the library during free period.

"Why don't you just go and talk to him" she asked as she watched Troy copying her math homework. That was the thing with Troy he didn't do his homework he just copied from Gabriella. He really didn't see the point in doing math homework, he wasn't ever going to be using Algebra and Pythagoras's theorem in his life, not unless he decided that he was going to become a mathematician which was highly impossible.

"I wouldn't know what to say" Troy replied, closing his book and looking at Gabriella. Troy was beginning to get aggravated by her. If he wanted to talk to Ryan then he could easily go and talk to him…couldn't he? Thinking about it he didn't think that he could go and talk to Ryan. Especially with everything that had happened between the two in the last week.

"Tell him the truth. Tell him how you feel"

"Tell Ryan Evans that I'm in love with him?" Troy couldn't believe what Gabriella was saying. She wanted him to go and tell Ryan that he loved him. He couldn't possibly do that.

"Yes" Gabriella replied

"I can't Gabby. I would be too embarrassed and besides what if he didn't feel the same way towards me"

"Come on Troy. It's obvious that Ryan loves you. Everyone can see that" Troy thought about that. She was right. All the signs led to Ryan having a crush, maybe more, on Troy. People just dismissed it because they didn't think that Troy would ever be like towards him. Due to Ryan's crush on Troy people called him 'Fag' and 'Queer' in the hallway. Troy, however, had never called Ryan that. He didn't like Ryan then but he didn't think it was fair to be nasty to him. He sighed as he realised that he had hurt Ryan more than he had first initially thought.

"I can't. I just can't" Troy got up, packed his things and left. Gabriella didn't bother going after him. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get through to him. When Troy had made up his mind about something that you wouldn't be able to change his mind and when his mind was set to do something then he would do anything to get it done. That was one of the things that she loved about Troy.

----------------------------------------------------

_**I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me**_

Troy made his way to the Gym when he heard painful groans followed by deep laughter. He turned a corner to see what was happening. He was mortified with the scene that was in front of him. Three guys, the school bullies, were beating up Ryan Evans. _His_ Ryan was getting beaten up.

**_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._**

Someone told me love would all save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, n' blood-spilling  
that world never came

PUNCH

Ryan fell to the floor clenching his stomach as he took another fist in his stomach. One of the guys had started kicking Ryan hard. "Hey fag how does that feel" he laughed. Troy heard Ryan let out a cry. That was the final straw. He couldn't just stand there and watch the guy that he loved getting beaten up.

_**And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away. hi-igh-igh!**_

Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you.  
It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do

"Hey leave him alone" Troy barked as he started to walk towards him the bullies. They turned when they had him shout at them. "Keep out of this Bolton" one of the guys snarled at Troy.

"I said leave him alone" Troy was trembling with fear inside but he wasn't about to let the guys see that. They would use that against him and that really wouldn't be a way to help Ryan. He looked at Ryan who was trying to get up, whilst clutching his stomach. However one of the boys saw this and kicked Ryan back to the ground. They didn't care that Ryan was crying and moaning with pain.

**_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.  
_  
_And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)   
They're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
as we all fly away_**

"Why should we? After all he is just a puny queer gay. What difference would it make?" That last comment made Troy's blood boil. What difference would it make? It would make the world of difference to Troy. He didn't know what he would do if Ryan wasn't around. Troy took another step towards them, his fist ready to have a fight with the guys.

"Just leave him alone" Troy screamed "Now Go"

"Fine" one of the guys snickered. He kicked Ryan once more in the stomach and left laughing deeply.

_**And they're watching us  
(Watching us)  
They're watching us  
(Watching us)  
As we all fly away,  
(Yeah)  
Yeah**_

"Ryan" Troy said feeling himself choke up. Ryan was covered in bruises, cuts and blood. Troy helped Ryan up making sure that he didn't hurt him. He wrapped his arms around him and steadied him. "OMG Ryan"

"I'm fine" Ryan choked and then coughed up some blood that had appeared from his gums.

"You're not fine. Come on I'm taking you to mine and get you cleaned up". Ryan didn't reply anything he felt too weak to. Troy helped a semi conscious Ryan into his car and drove him to his house. Once there he took him up to his room, laid him on the bed and cleaned him up.

_**And they're watching us  
(Watching us)  
They're watching us  
(Watching us)  
As we all fly away**_

(Yeah, yeah. Whoa-oh.)


	5. The Truth Within

**Chapter 5**

**The Truth Within**

**((Well here is another chapter for everyone Sorry that it is so short but I think that it sums everything up that I wanted it to. I am currently typing up chapter 6 and planning chapter 7 so they should be up very soon. As usual I don't own HSM I wish I did though but hey I don't Please enjoy this chapter and please review. I like reviews. Reviews make me happy))**

Troy went upstairs with a cup of tea and some toast for Ryan. Troy had managed to clean Ryan up but there were a lot of cuts, grazes and bruises that were all over his body and Ryan was completely weak because of the whole ordeal. He entered the room and saw Ryan getting dressed.

"Ryan you really should be resting" Troy told him as he placed the tray onto his beside cabinet. He couldn't help but stare at Ryan's body. He may have been skinny but he had quite a buff body to him. A small smiled plagued Troy's lips.

"I'm fine. Besides I better get going, Sharpay will be wondering where I am" Ryan picked up one of Troy's shirts that was strewn across the floor. "Can I borrow this please?" he asked.

Troy nodded. Nothing would make him happier than lending Ryan one of his favourite shirts. "And don't worry about Sharpay I gave her a call. She is going to pick you up after rehearsals in a couple of hours" Troy was happy that she had said a couple of hours because that meant he had Ryan to himself until then. His father was coaching and his mother was at work. The only reason that Sharpay hadn't come straight home was because she trusted Troy with Ryan and she knew that he was in good hands.

Ryan had to lie back down on Troy's bed as he had suddenly become light headed. Troy immediately went and helped Ryan to balance. He picked up the cup of tea that he had made for Ryan and held it out to him. Ryan took the cup from Troy and took a sip of the drink "Thanks" he mumbled weakly. Troy looked at Ryan and couldn't help but feel helpless. What if he hadn't showed up when he did? What would have happened to Ryan? He didn't want to think about it, he couldn't.

"Ryan what happened?" He moved some of Ryan's blonde locks from his face. Ryan didn't reply, he didn't even make eye contact with Troy. Troy lifted up Ryan's chin with his finger and turned his head to face his lightly.

"You can trust me Ryan" Troy said calmly seeing the fear and the pain that were in the blonde's eyes. He couldn't help but wonder if some of the hurt in his eyes was because of him.

"It's been happening for a few weeks now. Everyday they would beat me up and walk away laughing" Ryan felt a tear fall down his cheek and he couldn't let Troy see him crying. He wouldn't let him see how weak he truly was. So he turned his head away.

Troy pulled the blonde closer to him and pulled him into an embrace. "I'm so sorry" Troy really didn't know what to say. If he had known about this earlier then he would have helped sooner. Ryan rested his head on Troy's shoulder. 'Damn this feels so good' he thought to himself as he ran his fingers through Ryan's soft hair.

"Let them fall baby" Troy mumbled "Let them fall" Ryan did as Troy had told him and he cried. He cried harder than he had ever cried. He let himself go into Troy's shoulder. Troy just rubbed his hand across Ryan's back. He felt so helpless; the best he could do was comfort Ryan and be there when he needed him.

"It's OK Ryan. You're safe now" He kissed the blonde's forehead. Ryan pulled back and looked at Troy. Troy used his thumb to wipe a tear from Ryan's cheek. They just looked at each other for a while before Troy leaned in and kissed Ryan. Ryan kissed back placing his hands in Troy's hair. Troy wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck and ran his tongue over Ryan's top lip hoping that Ryan would allow him access. Which he did. Troy slipped his tongue into Ryan's mouth. This is the happiest that Troy had ever felt. It felt right to him, it felt natural. Ryan and Troy pulled back at the same time. Neither one of them talking about what had just happened.

"Thanks for helping me Troy" Ryan said sheeply still glowing after the kiss.

"It's OK. I would do it anytime"

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something personal?

"Go ahead"

"Are – Are you gay?" Ryan kind of mumbled this question. He didn't know what Troy's answer was going to be but by that kiss he was hoping that the answer was going to be yes. Troy just looked at Ryan and nodded his answer.

"When did you realise?"

"When – When I fell in love with you" Now Troy was the one who blushed and had to turn away from Ryan. He couldn't believe that he had just told Ryan Evans that he had fallen in love with him.

"You – You fell in love with me?" Ryan asked. It was apparent in his voice that he was both please and shocked about this news.

Troy nodded. He looked at Ryan and blushed slightly. "I – I have been experiencing feelings for you for a couple of months now" Ryan just sat there not believing what he was hearing. Troy Bolton, East High's star Basketball player was here telling him that he had fallen in love with him.

"I er – wow" was all that Ryan could say. This made Troy laugh slightly. He had never seen Ryan speechless before and he found it utterly cute.

"I love you Ryan Evans" he said. 'There' he old himself 'I told him' he never thought that he would be able to tell him.

"I love you too Troy Bolton". Ryan pulled himself onto Troy's lap and wrapped his arms around Troy's neck. All thoughts of what had happened earlier in the day just seemed to be washed away just by being in Troy's arms.

Ryan leaned in and kissed Troy again. Both boys were happier than they had ever been and all of their troubles just seemed to melt away when they were in each others arms.


	6. Don't be afraid

**Chapter 6**

**Don't be afraid**

**(( Well here is Chapter 6, please enjoy and review. I am kinda stuck for ideas so any suggestions would be very much appreciated. As normal I don't know anything that is related to HSM but I do own this plot line ))**

The next day when Troy walked into the High School he smiled when he saw Ryan and Sharpay walk into the school. Ryan looked back at Troy and gave him a huge smile. Troy waved and watched as Sharpay and Ryan started having a conversation. He felt a little jealous he wanted to be with Ryan , he wanted to kiss him and to be pressed up against him.

He was suddenly shot back into reality when Gabriella wrapped her arms around him. He turned to face her

"Hey" he smiled

"Hey, how did things go between you and Ryan"

Troy grinned. "They went great. He told me that he loved me as well" he placed his books into his locker and then closed it again. He looked back at Gabriella who was grinning and looked like she wanted to jump for joy.

"That's so great Troy"

"Yeah"

"So have you asked him out yet?" Troy looked at Gabriella, he hadn't thought about that. He thought that he and Ryan would just start going out. He never thought that he would ask him out on a date.

"Er – no I didn't. I didn't think about that actually"

"Then ask him out tonight then"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Nothing posh just somewhere nice and quiet where you and Ryan can talk and get to know each other"

"That sounds like a good idea. Thanks Gabby" Troy thought about what Gabriella as he and Gabriella walked to homeroom. He would wait until he got Ryan on his own then he would ask Ryan out. That was easier said than done he thought as he walked into class.

Sharpay, Troy, Ryan, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor were sitting in the lunch hall. Chad and Taylor were making out as usual at the end of the table.

"Guys cut it out some of us are trying to eat" Sharpay laughed. Chad and Taylor pulled apart and Chad look at Sharpay grinning:

"You're only jealous because Zeke isn't here to make out with you" Everybody laughed whilst Sharpay pouted. It was true she did miss Zeke.

"Well it's not my fault that he is teaching cookery" Since the musical everyone in East High had bonded with other groups. Everyone began mingling with everyone else. Zeke's baking had become famous and everyone wanted some of his famous Chocolate Chip and Caramel cookies. So now Zeke had started teaching cookery during lunch time.

"Well if it gets us some of his Chocolate Chip and Caramel cookies then I'm not going to be complaining" Troy exclaimed.

"I agree" Ryan chimed in. He gave Troy a flirtatious look, after making sure that no one was looking of course. This smile sent Troy's heart a flutter. Gabriella and saw this. Sharpay stood up

"I'm going to find Zeke. I need a little kissing session" she grinned "I'll see you all later"

"Bye"

"Bye Shar"

"C-ya"

"Toodles" Troy said impersonating Sharpay. Everybody laughed even Sharpay. "Your voice isn't high enough" she smiled and left waving to everyone. Chad and Taylor went back to making out ignoring everyone else. This left Gabriella, Troy and Ryan. No one talked.

Ryan, who was now sat next to Troy, placed a hand upon Troy's leg and ran it up his thigh gently. Troy had to try his hardest to stop himself from grabbing Ryan by the wait and kissing him in front of everyone.

"When are the auditions starting for the Spring Musical?" Gabriella asked Ryan, seeing the face that Troy was pulling. She already knew when the auditions begun but maybe Ryan would take the hint that she wanted to leave them alone. Troy whispered in Ryan's ear

"It's OK she knows about us but she is not going to tell anyone" Troy placed a hand on top of Ryan's to stop Ryan from grinding his hand into Troy's crotch.

"Auditions begin next week. Auditions are in February, June and October"

"Thanks, I'll go and sign us up Troy" Ryan knew that Gabriella and Troy were already signed up but he realised that she was leaving Troy and Ryan alone. Which was perfectly fine by him. Troy whispered to Ryan once again

"Meet me in the showers in five" he smiled and got up. He turned to Chad and Taylor who were too caught up with placing their tongues down each other's throats to even realise that only Ryan and he were the only ones left.

"Right I'm going to go and shoot some hoops" he left. Ryan didn't know what he was going to do for five minutes. He watched as Troy left and then just stared at his hands. Thoughts of Troy ran through his mind and he smiled to himself. What did Troy have planned for them? God how he wished to have Troy's lips on his. He hadn't kissed him for about a day and he was really missing the taste of Troy on him. He waited until five minutes were up and then he made his way to the showers in the gym.

Ryan walked into the gym "Troy?" he asked closing the door behind him. Troy came out of one of the locker rooms smiling. "I didn't think that you were coming" he went and locked the door so he and Ryan could have time alone without anyone interrupting.

"Sorry"

"Hmm you're here now though and that's all that counts" he pushed Ryan up against the wall and pressed his lips against his boyfriends. Ryan kissed back and Troy allowed Ryan access to his mouth. The two became passionate with the kiss. Troy placed his hand in Ryan's and pinned it gently to the wall.

Ryan ground his body against Troy's and he could feel Troy becoming hard and smiled. Troy let out a moan as it was turning him on so much. All he wanted was to rip Ryan's clothes off and to feel his skin pressed tightly against his. Troy pulled back slightly and smiled.

"Come out with me tonight please" Troy asked. Ryan could feel his breath against his face. Troy wasn't a romantic kind of guy. Gabriella was always the one to suggest that she and Troy go out. Troy was a little romantic in a sense. He used to buy Gabriella chocolate and flowers and say that he loved her.

"Are you asking me out a date Mr Bolton?" Ryan grinned

"Yes"

"Hmm I need to think about this" Ryan teased. He knew the answer, the answer would be yes, but he just wanted to tease Troy for a little bit before he gave him the answer.

Troy pouted. He thought that Ryan would say yes. 'OMG' he thought to himself 'What if he is stringing me along'. Ryan laughed when he saw the expression that had appeared on Troy's face.

"Don't worry babe. I'm only teasing you. Yes I would love to come out on a date with you. Nothing would make me happier"

"Good. I'll pick you up at 7 then"

"yup"

Ryan and Troy had another quick make out session before they went back to lessons.


	7. First Date

**Chapter 7  
First Date**

**_((A/N: Well here is another chapter guys. Sorry about the long wait I haven't really been bothered to type this up lol. It's too long. Anyways I have chapter 8,9,10 and 11 ready to type up so they should be up soon. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and added me to their favourites list xxx))_**

Troy was looking at himself in his mirror. He had 40 minutes left until he had to go and pick Ryan up for their date. Troy couldn't believe it he had managed to get Ryan Evans to go out on a date with him. He wore dark blue jeans and a blue New York t-shirt. Troy had told his mother that he and Ryan had been paired together for a school project so they were going to the local pizza shop to plan the project that they were going to be working on together. He ran his hand through his hair and shook it. He done this to give it that shaggy look that he loved so much. He smiled at himself

"Hey Good Looking" he started laughing to himself. He went downstairs to the kitchen. He thought that maybe he would be able to escape without his mother stopping him but he didn't get the chance to. His mother looked up at him and smiled

"You're dressed up smart for just going out for pizza with Ryan" Troy just shrugged 'If only she knew the truth' Troy told himself. "I better go" Troy replied as he grabbed his car keys and left the house.

He jumped into his car and he drove to Ryan's house. As he was going there he was a wreck of nerves. He wondered what he was going to do or say. When he and Gabriella had their first date they just talked and got to know each other. He didn't know if Ryan would want to talk about himself. Whenever Ryan and Troy spoke to each other he noticed that he never wanted to talk about himself or his family. Troy had never asked why this was because he respected Ryan's wishes that he didn't want to talk about himself. He always got a little disappointed though because he really wanted to know about his past and his family.

He wanted to know what he liked, disliked, what his favourite food was, his favourite colour, his favourite movie and programme were. He wanted to know everything about Ryan. He pulled up outside Ryan's house and got out of the car shaking.

Ryan P.O.V

I was just finishing getting dressed when I heard a knock on the front door. It was quite a loud knock. Maybe Troy was that nervous just like I was. I smiled at myself and finished buttoning up my shirt. I had decided to wear dark jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

"Ryan, Troy is here" I heard my sister, Sharpay, scream up at me. I had told Sharpay about Troy and I and she seemed happy about us but she warned me.

"_Make sure that he doesn't hurt you Ryan. I've seen you hurt before and I can't handle to see you hurting"_

I told Sharpay that I could look after myself. Although I was only 16 I knew how to handle relationships. I had bad experiences in my life that had made me stronger and had made me the person that I was today.

"Okay Shar, I'll be done in a minute" I smiled to myself. This was going to be the night of my life. I just knew it. I had never been this excited or nervous about a date before.

I went downstairs and stared at the door. Troy was standing there smiling but it was apparent that he was as nervous as I was.

"Hi babe" I said smiling and walking towards him

"Hey you" Troy grinned back.

Troy P.O.V

As I was walking towards Ryan's house. I was becoming extremely nervous about this date. What if I mess up really bad? I had only just found him I didn't want to lose him.

'Troy shut up. Everything is going to be fine' I told myself as I walked up outside his house. I took a deep breath and whispered to myself 'Well this is it'. I knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

The door opened and I smiled but my smile soon faded when I realised that it wasn't my date but it was my date's brother Sharpay.

"Troy. Hi. Look I know that you and my brother have got something going on" Sharpay began. I was wondering how the hell she knew. Well obviously Ryan had told her. I didn't mind as long as she didn't tell anyone else. I couldn't expect Ryan to keep a secret from Ryan I mean they were twins after all. She continued "But if you hurt him I swear I will hurt you"

I just stood there startled. I didn't know what she was talking about. I wasn't going to hurt Ryan. I loved him too much to hurt him. "Sharpay I…" I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence because Sharpay interrupted once again.

"I've seen him hurt before and I just can't handle it. I don't want to see him getting hurt again. Got it?" She had said 'Got it' quite harshly but I couldn't blame her. She was just looking after her brother. I would do the same if I was her.

"Sharpay I'm not going to hurt Ryan. I promise. I love him"

"Good" Sharpay replied before she shouted up to Ryan "Ryan, Troy is here". I nearly became deaf. Man her voice is too squeaky. I was glad when I saw Ryan coming down.

"Hey babe" he said smiling at me as he walked towards me

"Hey you" I replied

Ryan P.O.V

God he looked so cute and I had to smile at myself. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, which is what he practically wore everyday but today, now, it seemed different. He had made an effort for me. Not Gabriella, not Sharpay but me. Ryan Evans. I felt my heart leap a little bit. God who knew that a guy could have this effect on me? Especially when that guy was Troy Bolton. Of course I've had relationships since I was 14 but they all turned out to be bastards and they didn't treat me right. Troy seemed different to all the others. Well I hoped that he was different. I really couldn't handle another relationship that ended badly. I had had too many of them to recall and it was beginning to get annoying.

"You ready to go hun?" Troy asked me staying on the door step. Good to know that he had manners and that he was polite. I like that in a guy. I smiled once again. He sounded so cute when he called me hun.

"Yeah babe" I replied. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and turned to leave. But I wasn't about to leave that easily. Sharpay also had something to say. And this time wasn't any different.

"Have fun boys, drive safely and be…" my sister started but I interrupted.

"Sharpay we're going to be fine. Okay. So stop worrying" I hugged her tightly. It was good to know that she worried about me but it got kind of annoying sometimes. I am old enough to look after myself.

"You know I love you right?" I said and she nodded. "Then stop worrying about me. Troy isn't going to hurt me"

"I love you Ryan" Sharpay said quietly as she held onto me as if her life depended on it. Everybody thought that Sharpay was a cold hearted 'ice queen' bitch but she wasn't. She was actually sweet and caring but she didn't show it. I wished that she would but she wouldn't. I just wanted everyone to see the real Sharpay. The Sharpay that I knew and loved.

"I love you too Shar" I replied. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left with Troy. This was going to be the bet night of my life. I just knew it

No P.O.V

Ryan laughed so hard, that the coke that he had just took a sip from, came out through his nose. This made Troy laugh harder.

"Okay my turn" Ryan said after he had finally stopped laughing.

"Why did the skeleton go to the barbeque?"

Troy shrugged. "Because he needed some spare ribs" Troy giggled. Yes he actually giggled. No one, not even Gabriella, had made him giggled. Yet here he was giggling at the lame joke that Ryan had just told him.

"Sorry. That was crap"

"It was cute" Troy grinned at Ryan

"Cute?"

"Yeah. You're cute" Troy used his foot to run it up Ryan's leg. He saw the blonde blush and continued.

"I think that you're cute as well Troy" Ryan was beginning to get extremely turned on by Troy's touch. Troy knew exactly how to turn Ryan on and they had only been together for three days.

"I'm really enjoying tonight Ry" Troy exclaimed as he finished the last slice of pizza that Ryan was about to reach for.

"So am I Troy" Ryan grinned. He had never been happier. Here he was on a date with his dream guy having the time of his life. Troy really did seem different from all the other boyfriends that he had over the years.

"So Ryan.." Troy started "Tell me about yourself" Ryan stopped and looked at Troy. He was shocked. No-one had ever asked him to tell them about himself and he really wasn't expecting it from Troy 'Maybe he is different' he thought to himself.

Troy sensed the tension "Have I done something to offend you?" He was beginning to get worried. What had he done. He didn't mean to offend Ryan, he just wanted to get to know Ryan better.

"No" Ryan replied looking at his plate. He had begun to turn slightly red.

"Are you sure?" Troy moved his hand towards Ryan's. Ryan didn't pull away so Troy held his hand.

"It's just that people have never asked me to tell me about myself before" Ryan looked at Troy "I just wasn't expecting you to ask me"

"Well Ryan Alexander Evans I want to know everything about you" Troy gave Ryan a look a look that said 'I'm always here for you no matter what happens' Ryan smiled weakly.

"Well what do you want to know?

The rest of the evening continued with Ryan telling Troy about himself. He even told him about his family. He spilt all his secrets to Troy and Troy was there for him when he started to cry thinking about the past and the things that had happened.

It was 9:45pm and Troy pulled up outside Ryan's house. Thank God that it was Friday Troy thought to himself as he stopped the car. It meant that Troy could be home later as it was a weekend. Troy and Ryan got out of the car and they walked up to Ryan's front porch. All of the lights were out which Ryan explained to Troy why

"Mum and Dad went away and Sharpay is at Zeke's"

Troy couldn't help but smile. Did that mean that Ryan was going to be home alone? God he hoped that Ryan would invite him in.

"Thank you for tonight Troy. I really have enjoyed it" he shuffled closer to Troy so that Troy could feel his breath upon his face. He loved that feeling. His breath smelt of Pepperoni Pizza and Coca Cola. Troy just wanted to place his lips upon Ryan's but he held himself back. Ryan sensed what Troy wanted to do so he leaned in and kissed Troy. Troy allowed Ryan access into his mouth. They wrapped their arms around each other and let their lips do the talking. After what seemed like an eternity they pulled apart.

"Well I er better get going then" Troy said. There was a hint of disappointment in his voice. Ryan sensed this and shook his head.

"I was thinking that you should stay" Ryan still had his arms wrapped around Troy and he wasn't about to let go anytime soon.

"I was thinking that maybe I should" Troy moaned softly as Ryan ground up against him. Boy did Ryan know how to turn Troy on. Ryan planted another kiss on Troy's lips and then pulled away and opened the door. He turned on the light and walked in. Troy just stood on the front porch.

"You can come in you know Troy" Ryan laughed.

Troy walked into the house. "Wow" was all that he managed to say. The house was extremely large and extremely expensive. Ryan smiled at Troy's expression

"Nice huh?"

"It's so impressive"

"Not as impressive as you" Ryan wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist and pulled him closer.

"I love you Troy"

"I love you to Ry"

Ryan laughed.

"What's so funny?" Troy asked him quite confused. Did Ryan really think it was funny when he said that he loved him. He didn't think that saying 'I love you' was something to laugh about.

"Ry. I like that. It's cute" Troy felt the knot in his stomach loosen and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Like you then"

"Yup" Ryan grinned. He didn't actually think that he was cute. He always thought that Sharpay was the better looking twin. Troy kissed Ryan again and they were pushed up against each other hard. Ryan could hear the heavy breathing coming from Troy and he opened his mouth so that he could slip his tongue into his mouth. Ryan done the same and then pulled away softly and began to nibble on his ear. Troy let out a soft moan

Ryan whispered into Troy's ear softly.

"How about I show you my room?"

Troy P.O.V

God I was in heaven. Ryan had his arms wrapped around me with his tongue slipped into my mouth. I want to stay like this forever. What's happening? I feel Ryan pulling away from me. No don't.

Oh god now he is nibbling on my ear and I have to let out a soft moan.

"How about I show you my room?" I heard him whisper into my ear. Nothing would make me happier. I give off a little nod and a moan. He pulls back away from me and holds out his hand to me. I take it and allows him to walk me upstairs to his room.

Man his house is huge. I don't want to take him to mine now, it isn't like this and he might laugh. Well I'll deal with that problem when it arises. I begin to get nervous and I don't know what for. OMG what if he wants to have sex. I don't think that I am ready to go to that level yet. Wait I know that I'm not ready. I mean we have only just had our first date and I'm not ready to give all myself to Ryan not even though I love him with all my heart.

We stop and I realise that we are at Ryan's room. I take a deep breath and walk in. I can't help but notice all the pictures of me that are plastered on the walls. I looked over at Ryan and I notice that he is blushing. That is so cute. I go and wrap my arms around him

"Don't worry Ry, I think that it is totally hot" I kissed him quickly

"You do?"

"Yep"

"I wish that this could have happened sooner"

"What?"

"This. Us"

"Me to babe. Me to" I kissed him again and I lead him to his bed, my hands exploring his whole gorgeous body.

Ryan P.O.V

I walk towards my bed with Troy's lips pressed against mine and his hands exploring my body. I'm so glad that he was cool about the pictures. I can't believe that I had plastered my walls with pictures of Troy Bolton. Sharpay thought that it was cute that I had a little crush on Troy. But it was more than a crush. It was love.

Troy pushed me down onto my bed gently still kissing me and his hands groping my body. God this felt so right. His hand ran up my thigh which caused me to moan. He started to unbuckle my belt and I began to get nervous. Before we both knew it we were down to our boxers. I ran my hand over his chest.

I felt Troy's hands move down into my boxers. I moaned as he teased me "T-Troy" I moan softly. I could feel him harden against me and this caused me to harden and moan even more. I wasn't ready to have sex yet. As much as I loved him I wasn't ready to go there yet. I gently pushed Troy off me and looked at him

"I – I can't. Not yet. I'm not ready. I'm s-sorry" I thought that maybe he would be disappointed but instead he let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God. I'm not ready ether. I was doing it because I thought that it was what you wanted"

"And I thought that it was what you wanted" I laughed. He also laughed and moved towards me. "Maybe we should have asked each other what we wanted before we got carried away huh?" he asked me and I nodded. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head against his chest.

"I don't think that Sharpay will be back tonight" I grinned hoping that Troy would get the meaning. He did.

"I think that I should get home though Ry. As much as I would love to stay here"

"You could always call home and say that you're going to be continuing studying here" I said giving Troy one of my persuasive smiles.

"Where's the phone?" he smiled.

I lent over and reached the phone and handed it to him. I sat up and watched as he dialled his number.

"Mum hey…Erm I'm going to be spending the night at Ryan's…We have to finish this project…Yes…Yes I know that I have to train…I'll be home in the morning…I love you too…Good Night" he hung up and smiled at me

"Guess you have got me tonight"

"And you know what?"

"What?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" I smiled, placing my self back into his arms.

"I love you Ry"

"I love you too T"

"T?"

"Yeah. You gave me a nickname so I thought that I would give you one"

Troy laughed before kissing the top of my head and closing his eyes. And that's how we fell asleep. In each other's arms. Feeling happy and feeling safe.

**_((Well there it was, chapter 7. It's the longest chapter so far because I had loads of inspiration whilst I was typing it. Remember to click review when you've finished reading and lemme know what you thought. Chapter 8 should be up soon ) so check back for that))._**


	8. A Morning To Remember

**Chapter 8**

**A Morning to Remember**

**_(( Well here is chapter 8 so enjoy. WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT so please don't read if you get easily offended. As usual I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters but the one thing that I do own is the plot. Please R and R and let me know what you think. I do not own "Breaking Free" HSM does ))_**

Troy awoke at about 8:45am the following morning. 'Wow' he thought to himself. 'I haven't slept in this late on a Saturday for years'. That was mainly because his father wakes him up at 7:30 for training. Tory liked the idea of being able to sleep in and having no practice. He knew that his father wouldn't be happy and when he got home he would make him do extra practice but he really didn't care at the moment. All he cared about was Ryan. He sat up stretching. He looked around the room hoping to see Ryan but he wasn't there.

"Babe?" he called climbing out of bed. He suddenly heard the sound of running water and someone singing. He smiled to himself as he realised where Ryan was. He went into Ryan's en suite bathroom and watched him singing in the shower.

"..More than hope, More than faith. This is true this, This is fate and together we see it coming. More than you, More than me. Not a want But a need both of us Breakin' Free"

"..Soarin', Flying, There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach. If were trying yeah were Breaking Free" Troy continued causing Ryan to turn and look at him. Troy smiled at Ryan when he realised that he was looking at him

"You sound really cute singing that you know?"

"Not as cute as you" Ryan hid is 'lower half' with the shower curtain. Troy pretended to pout.

"Is there something that you are not sharing with me Evans?" he hid the smile that was beginning to grace his lips. However he did not realise that he was worrying Ryan.

"N-No" Ryan stuttered. Troy burst out laughing and Ryan relaxed.

"I'm joking babe. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. I would love you to" Ryan replied. He watched as Troy slipped out of his boxers and joined Ryan in the shower.

Ryan P.O.V

God I can't believe that I'm taking a shower with Troy Bolton. I can't help but stare. I mean can you blame a gay guy? He has got the hottest guy in the whole of Albuquerque in the shower with me. I mean what's a guy to do.

Man he is huge. Okay Ryan stop looking. Stay calm. Think happy thoughts…Okay not _THAT_ happy. Oh boy and now he is staring at me. Okay Ryan say something.

"Hi" I manage to blurt out. 'Hi?' you bloody idiot. Anything but 'hi'

Troy P.O.V

Man is he big or what? I can't help but look. I mean I'm standing right beside him with hot steamy water running down our bodies. Oh God Troy stop thinking about Ryan's body no matter how nice it may be. I can feel myself beginning to get hard and I try to hide it. I can't let Ryan see. But I notice that he has the same problem as me and relax a little bit. You can't blame us now…can you?

"Hi" I hear him say. 'Hi?' Erm I don't know what to say so I reply the same. Well that was the way to go Troy you stupid fucking idiot.

Narrator P.O.V

Troy and Ryan just stared at each other for a while before they both started laughing. "Hi?" Troy asked "Well I couldn't think of anything else to say"

"Me neither" Troy grinned and pushed Ryan up against the wall of the shower and gently pressed his lips against his. Ryan kissed him back and deepened the kiss by placing his tongue into Troy's mouth. Troy placed his hands in Ryan's hair and let out a small moan.

Ryan moved his hand down to Troy's cock and began to move his hand up and down gently. Troy let out a soft moan

"OMG Ryan that feels so….oh God" Troy could feel himself about to release and he did so all over Ryan's hand. Ryan just got up and smiled wrapping his arms around Troy's neck and kisses him again.

"That was great Ry"

"Yeah. What do you want for breakfast?"

"You"

Ryan smiled. "I meant food"

"What have you got?"

Ryan turned the shower off and got out. He threw a towel to Troy and wrapped his own around his waist. "Whatever you want we have"

Troy placed the towel around his waist and watched as Ryan put his on. He sighed deeply and grinned. Ryan may be skinny but he had such a nice body on him. Ryan went into his room and Troy followed.

"How about Toast and Orange Juice" Troy asked.

"Sure" Ryan replied as he reached into his closet and grabbed a pair of black trousers, a long sleeved black striped shirt and a matching hat. Troy laughed.

"What" Ryan questioned as he begun to get dressed

"Don't you every wear anything but them?" Troy realised that he had asked him harshly.

"I happen to like them thank you" Ryan snapped back.

"But they make you look g…." Troy started

"Go on say it"

"Ryan.."

"I said SAY IT TROY"

"..Gay" Troy muttered and looked at the floor. He didn't mean for things to go this far and he didn't mean to say that.

"Well incase you hadn't noticed Troy but I am gay and I thought that you were as well" Ryan started to leave the room. He could feel the tears beginning to prick at the back of his eyes but he wouldn't allow himself to cry.

"Ryan wait" Troy grabbed Ryan's arm gently and pulled him towards himself. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that"

"Hmm"

"Forgive me?" Troy kissed Ryan softly. Ryan kissed Troy back passionately and wrapped his arms around Troy's neck. Troy took this kiss and he had been forgiven and he placed his arms around Ryan's waist and pulled him closer.

"I love you so much Ryan. And yes I am gay and I would like for you to become my boyfriend"

"Really?" Ryan asked grinning

"Really"

Ryan couldn't stop grinning. Never in a million years he thought that Troy Bolton would be his boyfriend yet here he was with Troy declaring his love for him.

"I love you too Troy and I would love for you to become my boyfriend" Ryan pulled Troy in for another kiss but was interrupted by the phone ringing. Ryan sighed and pulled away and went for the phone.

He answered it

"Hello Ryan Evans speaking"

Troy watched as his boyfriend was on the phone. "Yeah he is here I'll put him on" Ryan held the phone out to Troy and mouthed 'your mother'. Troy took the phone and pulled a face which caused Ryan to start laughing.

"Hey mum…Yes I'm fine…No I'm planning on staying for a couple more hours…I don't care about training I need to do my school work"

Whilst Troy was on the phone Ryan went and stood behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He ran his hands across his stomach.

"Yes I know that I need to train but how can I stay on the team if I don't achieve good enough grades"

Ryan slipped his hand down Troy's stomach and removed his towel. He teased Troy softly and this caused Troy to moan.

"…Yes mum I'm fine I er I just sighed" Ryan began to kiss his neck "I er I better go b-breakfast is up" he quickly hung up and let out the deep loud moan that he was holding in.

He turned to Ryan "Ryan Alexander Evans you are a very naughty boy" he grinned wrapping his hands around his boyfriend's waist.

"Hmm let me show you how naughty I am" Ryan smiled back kissing Troy and leading him to the bed. They both knew what was about to happen and they didn't care. They both loved each other and they both wanted to show each other how much they did love each other. Ryan and Troy began to undress each other until they were down to their boxers. Ryan climbed on top of Troy and ran his hand up his thigh causing Troy to moan loudly. He placed his hand into Troy's boxers and was amazed at how hard he was. He began to tease Troy and he started to become hard himself. Ryan pulled off Troy's boxers and took off his own. He lifted up Troy's legs and positioned himself at Troy's 'Entrance'

"We don't have to do this" Ryan told Troy giving him a confirming smiled. Troy shook his head

"No. I want this. I want to give all myself to you"

That was all that Ryan needed to hear. He slowly inserted himself into Troy and he heard Troy give out a little sob. He continued slowly until he all of him was inside Troy. "Ry" Troy sobbed

"Are you okay babe. I can stop if you want me to"

Troy shook his head "Don't please"

Ryan leaned in and gave Troy a quick kiss before he began to thrust himself into him faster. Soon enough the sobs that erupted from Troy's mouth soon turned into moans of pleasure.

"Oh God Ryan that feels so good"

After a few minutes both boys came and Ryan got off Troy and climbed into his arms. Troy placed a blanket over the two of them and they just laid there breathing heavily. About five minutes later Ryan lifted his head slightly and looked at Troy

"How was that?"

"I thought that was the best thing that has ever happened to me. It was great" Troy replied kissing the top of the blonde's head.

"I love you Troy"

"I love you too Ryan"

"We will be together forever, won't we?"

"Yeah. In life and in death I'll be there for you" Ryan had to smile. No guy had ever said that to him and he truly felt as if he had found the one that made his life complete. _His Soulmate_.


	9. Have You Heard?

**Chapter 9  
Have you heard?**

A couple more weeks had passed by and Troy and Ryan had become closer and were even more in love. They had go on about nine dates and Sharpay and Gabriella were still the only ones that knew that the two were dating. Everyone else just thought that they had become good friends because they both enjoyed acting and that they were helping each other with the rehearsals for the Spring Musicale. Ryan, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Jason, Sharpay and Zeke walked into East High together laughing. Sharpay looked at Ryan and Troy and smiled. She remembered the other night when she came home from Zeke's

_**Flashback in Sharpay's P.O.V**_

_I came home from Zeke's early that night. He wasn't feeling so good and he didn't want me to catch anything so he sent me home. Of course I protested but come on how am I supposed to resist him. I love him. Anyways Mum and Dad were still away so it was just going to be Ryan and I. I thought that we could watch a movie, eat some popcorn and maybe even get some practice done for the Spring Musicale. I went upstairs and was about to go into my room (you can tell it's my room there is a big pink glittery S on the front) when I heard some strange noises coming from Ryan's room. I went to his door and was about to knock when I heard my brother moan_

"_Oh God Troy" I then heard Troy moan_

"_Ry-Ryan. Oh My God Ryan. Ugh"_

_That was it I left. Hearing my brother and his boyfriend having sex wasn't what a sister needed or wanted to hear. I went into my room and closed the door and listened to my I-pod until I heard Troy leave._

_Once I heard Troy leave I went back to Ryan's room and walked in._

"_Hey sis" he grinned. I hadn't seen him that happy in years. Troy really must be something_

"_Hey. You two have fun?"_

_He nodded and started cleaning his room. Well it was a decoy to make him look like he was actually doing something._

"_I guess he is good in bed then" I say. I look at the shocked look on Ryan's face. Come on. He didn't expect me not to know they were having sex right? It has been two weeks._

"_How should I know?" by the fact that you looked away and turned red Ryan._

"_I heard you two"_

_He blushed harder. OMG that is so cute. I have never seen this side of Ryan before and it is just so adorable._

"_He is great. I am so sorry. He is always telling me that he loves me and he doesn't force me to do anything that I don't want to do"_

_I hugged Ryan tight "I'm so happy for you" I really was. I know how some guys have treated Ryan and I hated it. They treated him like shit. I even beat one guy up because he was forcing Ryan to have sex when he didn't want to._

"_Thanks sis. I think he really might be…ya know?...The one"_

_I screamed "OMG this is so exciting. I can't…" I began but was interrupted by my cell phone. I answered it. It was Zeke_

"_Hey babe…I miss you too…You should be resting…" I waved goodbye to Ryan and went back to my own room_

End Flashback

It was Monday which meant that it was another day at East High. Taylor, Gabriella, Zeke, Ryan got a lift in with Sharpay whilst Chad, Jason and some other guy from the Basketball team got a lift in with Troy. They had all definitely become closer although Jason and Chad weren't exactly fond of Ryan but they were beginning to get used to him. He was apart of the gang so they had to. They still couldn't believe that they had all become this close over the past month or so. They never thought that they would but they had.

They all arrived at the same time and parked next to each other. Sharpay's pink Lamborghini parked next to Troy's dark red Jeep. They all got out of the car and smiled and waved at each other. Ryan and Troy snuck each other a look, all they wanted to do was to kiss each other but they couldn't.

"Morning Guys" Sharpay screeched.

"Morning"

"Hi"

"Hey"

"Yo Man"

"Morning"

"Yo"

"Heya"

"Hey"

They all started laughing. Their morning greetings always took a while. They walked into East High laughing and talking about what had happened on the weekend and what they were going to do that night. Troy and Ryan were finding it extremely difficult to hold themselves back.

As they walked down the corridors to their lockers Troy noticed that everyone was looking and pointing at him and Gabriella. Some were even whispering about them. He shook it off and continued to his locker and that's when he heard the whispers.

"Have you heard Gabriella and Troy have split up?"

"Gabriella Montez and Troy have broken up. Have you heard?"

"Troy has dumped Gabriella"

That's all that the gang heard. Everyone went back to Troy's locker and looked at him sympathetically. Obviously they knew about Troy and Gabriella splitting up, although most of them didn't know the reason why, but they knew that they didn't want East High to know. Not yet. Though they couldn't keep it a secret. They weren't being all 'lovey dovey' with each other so someone obviously caught on.

"OMG how did they find out?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"It was obvious that someone would figure it out Gabby. We haven't touched or kissed for two weeks. I don't know I'm just can't handle this and I should be able to"

Troy just looked around at everyone staring at them before he ran out of East High as fast as he could. "Troy" Sharpay screeched as they watched him leave. Ryan couldn't bare to see Troy like this so he decided that he would go and find him.

"I'll er I'll go and find him" Ryan told the gang and he left the school and went to find his boyfriend. He had an idea of where he would be and he hoped that he would be there.

**_(( Well there's chapter 9. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Please R and R and let me know your thoughts. Chapters 11, 12 and 13 are going to be a little darker than the others. There won't be much fluff and more swearing, beating and self harming. I decided that the story needed some angst and drama so there will be. Chapter 10 should be up within a few days so check back ))_**


	10. A Hurtful Reply

**Chapter 10**

**A Hurtful Reply**

**_(( Here is Chapter 10. In this chapter Ryan asks Troy to come out but Troy says that he can't so Ryan breaks up with Troy. Thanks to everyone that has been reviewing. I love this story and I'm glad that you lot do so here is another chapter. Please R and R and enjoy. Again in this chapter it skips to another 2 weeks. Sorry about all the time changing just if I done all the events day by day kind of thing it would take ages ))_**

It wasn't hard to find Troy. He was were Ryan thought he was. He was on the Basketball pitch shooting some hoops. Well he was trying to shoot hoops. Out of the 8 balls that he threw only 3 of them went through the hoop. Ryan was frustrated as he could tell. He went up to hoping that Troy wouldn't shun him away.

"Troy?" Ryan asked calmly as he walked towards Troy. Troy stopped what he was doing and he went and hugged Ryan tightly. Ryan smiled as he hugged Troy back. He heard Troy begin to cry and it broke his heart. He hated seeing Troy like this. He rubbed Troy's back softly and comforted him.

"It's okay babe, let it out" so Troy did. After a few minutes Troy pulled back and looked lovingly at Ryan.

"I know I should have expected that it was still a shock to have everyone pointing and whispering"

"I know babe" Ryan moved a bit of Troy's hair out of Troy's eyes. Troy leaned in and kissed Ryan softly on the lips. Ryan kissed back but pulled away before anyone could see them. Troy understood and smiled weakly at him

"How about we skip the rest of the day and go to mine?" Ryan couldn't care less whether or not he got in trouble. He just wanted Troy to be happy and not around anyone that could make him like he is.

Troy nodded "Yeah. We haven't had much time together lately anyways" Ryan held his hand out to Troy and lead him to his car. Troy didn't say anything. He was feeling like it and Ryan wasn't going to force him to. He was just happy that he still had Troy and that the two were going to be spending some time together that afternoon.

As Ryan drove home he kept taking quick glances at Troy he was just staring out of the window. Troy turned and smiled at Ryan "I love you" he said weakly. Although it was weakly Ryan knew that it was true and his heart melted like it always did when Troy told him that he loved him

"I love you too Troy"

Troy slipped his hand in Ryan's and the two spent the afternoon together enjoying the time that they had together.

Before they knew it another two weeks had passed and once again the gang turned up into East High. The weather was dreadful. It was freezing and raining so by the time they got into East High they, along with everyone, was cold and drenched. No one bothered talking about Troy and Gabriella anymore. That was old news. Everyone was talking about Jason and Kelsi getting together. They only ever bothered when it was something related to the Basketball jocks. If it was anything else then it wouldn't be important but because it was East High Basketball players it had to become front page news. The biggest shock that East High had had, so far that is, was when Sharpay and Zeke had started dating. It took everyone a while to get used it but they had and they were happy for them.

Ryan and Troy had grown stronger and become closer since the whole Troy and Gabriella news coming out. Still no-one except Gabriella and Sharpay knew, or guessed, the truth about Troy and Ryan. Each night they would go to each other's house using the excuse that they had a project to do, which by now they do, because in Science they had to do a Chemistry project. Sharpay was always at Zeke's and Ryan and Sharpay's parents were never there so Troy used to spend most of his time over there.

One night Troy and Ryan were snuggled up to each other watching 'Brokeback Mountain' Ryan breathed heavily and looked at Troy smiling. "I love you Troy"

"I love you too Ry" Troy replied placing a soft kiss upon Ryan's cheek.

"Troy can I ask you something?"

"Sure babe"

"Will you come out?"

"Come out where?"

"The closet"

"Were not in a closet Ry" Ryan looked at Toy hoping that he would start laughing. But he didn't. Troy seriously didn't realise what Ryan meant.

"I mean tell people about…about us" Troy's face just dropped and he sat up. He wasn't expecting Ryan to say that

"I-I don't know Ry"

"I don't want us to a secret Troy. I want us to come out together"

"I – I don't think that I can Ry. I'm just not ready"

Troy could see the hurt and the pain that were in Troy's heart and it made his heart break. As much as he would love to tell everyone about how much he loved Ryan and that they were together he couldn't. There were too many things at stake such as his reputation and his relationship with his family and friends. He was scared of how they would react. Would they be okay with it or would they disown him? He wasn't ready, or strong enough, for any of that to happen.

"I do love you Ryan and I would love to tell people about us, it's just hat…"

"It's just that your reputation will be ruined?" Ryan was getting mad. Troy knew that. He could see the way his nostrils flared as he began to get mad. Ryan couldn't help it. He didn't care what people thought, he just wanted him and Troy to be happy but no, once again all Troy could think about was himself.

"That's all you think about isn't it Troy, yourself and your damned reputation?"

"Ryan please…"

"No Troy if you loved me then you would do this for me"

"I do love you Ry. You know that"

"Do I?"

"Yes"

"No I don't Troy. Prove it Troy. For me please"

Troy sighed. Ryan didn't understand. He couldn't just come out and say 'I'm gay'.

"I can't damnit Ryan"

"Then I guess I can't continue with this relationship" Ryan stood up and handed Troy his shirt.

"You're breaking up with me?" he asked as he put his shirt back on

"Looks that way doesn't it?" Ryan had to hold his tears back. He didn't want Troy to see that he was upset about breaking up with him. He looked and saw that Troy was fighting back the tears as well. He didn't want to do this but he couldn't be with someone who wasn't willing to come out about them. All the past relationships that he had had, had been hidden and he didn't want to have another one that was hidden.

"Ry…"

"No Troy, just go"

Troy looked at Ryan and sighed. He wasn't going to argue, he knew that when Ryan made his mind up about something then he wouldn't change it. So he grabbed his jacket and left. When he got into his car he burst into tears. He had lost the one person that he loved just because he couldn't come out. Troy felt as if a part of him had died because he lost Ryan.


	11. The Truth is Out

**Chapter 11**

**The Truth is Out**

**_(( Yay another chapter. I love updates don't you? This chapter sees Ryan getting found out that he is gay when Chad and Jason catch him in the park at night making out with some guy and then Chad, Jason and Troy (unwillingly) beat him up. I just realised that I wrote in chapter 4 that everyone knew that Ryan had a crush on Troy but they didn't. Gabriella and Sharpay did. Let's just say that people suspected that he was gay but when proof is given people begin to beat him up. I am going to be changing this chapter from how I wrote it out originally because I want to have a couple of paragraphs about how Troy is feeling about the break up. ))_**

* * *

A week had passed since Troy and Ryan had split up. Troy and Ryan just told Sharpay and Gabriella the truth about how Troy was too scared to come out because he wasn't ready yet. Sharpay was pissed but Ryan told her to leave it so she did. This time. Things were extremely tense within the group now and everyone had noticed it but no one had asked why.

Troy hated it. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat. He didn't want to sleep, he didn't want to eat because it hurt too much. Everything reminded him of Ryan. His room, his pictures, everywhere he looked reminded him of Ryan some how. School was the worst he and Ryan had many classes together and they had both been given parts in the Spring Musicale. Troy had the lead role and Ryan played his brother which meant that they had to act together.

Troy asked if he could take time off school but his parents wouldn't let him, especially since he didn't have a reason why. Well he did he just wasn't going to tell his parents why so he had to go and face Ryan everyday. It was the hardest week of his life. He hardly spoke to anyone, his grades were dropping and in Basketball he wasn't playing as well as he used to. The worst part was he couldn't tell anyone the reason why any of this was happening.

They kept getting told off in drama because they were distracted and not really concentrating on rehearsing. Ms Darbus noted this and kept shouting at them

"Come on Ryan, what's wrong with you?!

"Try harder Troy"

"Bolton, Evans put more oomph into it?"

Troy hated it. He hated not having Ryan in his life. He hated Ryan avoiding him in school. He hated everything because he wasn't with Ryan. He just wanted to talk to Ryan. He needed to.

When he got home he had the chance to talk to him. Ryan was online for the first time that week and Troy had to try and talk to him he just had to.

BasketballDude: Hey

DramaKing101: Go away

BasketballDude: Ry Please let me explain

DramaKing101: I said go away

BasketballDude: Ryan Please

**YOU HAVE BEEN BLOCKED BY DRAMAKING101. YOU ARE UNABLE TO HAVE A CONVERSATION WITH THIS PERSON.**

"Damn it Ryan" Troy shouted as he banged his hand on the keyboard. He turned his computer off and fell to his bed. He was tired anyways. He had had a rough day. Thoughts of Ryan began swimming through his mind and he soon found that he was becoming hard by these thoughts. He slipped his hands into his trousers and wrapped his hand around his hardening cock and he began to stroke it. "Ry" he moaned as he closed his eyes. His breathing became heavier and he began to stroke faster. He moaned Ryan's name loudly as he came. He sat up and cleaned himself off and fell asleep.

What happened the next day at school was something that no one was expecting. Now people had some suspicions that Ryan was gay so they left it. They were not going to tease him because of suspicions. Although some people did and that's the reason why those bullies were picking on him. Some people didn't care if Ryan was gay or not but to other people, like Chad and Jason, it don't freak them out a little bit. That is why Chad and Jason were not as calm around Ryan that the others were.

* * *

When Troy walked into East High he couldn't help but notice all of the pictures that were posted around on lockers, doors and walls. Well no had no choice to notice they were everywhere. As he get closer he noticed that the pictures were off Ryan and some guy making out in the park. This hurt Troy not because the truth about Ryan was out but because it seemed as if Ryan had found someone else. It tore Troy's heart. It really did.

He walked past Ryan's locker making his way to his locker. He saw the word 'FAG' had been spray painted across his locker. He couldn't believe it. Some people were really hateful. This is one of the reasons that Troy couldn't come out. People would treat him like shit, like how they are treating Ryan and he couldn't have his reputation be ruined.

Everyone was whispering about Ryan and the pictures. They couldn't believe that Ryan was really gay. It didn't bother some people, mainly the girls, but it freaked some of the guys out. They were afraid that he would start hitting on them. When Troy reached his locker and opened it he slammed his books in there. Sharpay was ill that day so she wouldn't be in and Gabriella was on some trip with Taylor that was related to their smartness. So that only really left Chad, Jason and Troy. Troy slammed his locker hoping that Ryan would stay home and look after Sharpay so he didn't see any of this. But his prayer wasn't answered because at that time Ryan walked in. He saw the pictures and heard the whispers but he ignored them and went to his locker. Chad and Jason were standing there waiting for him. Troy didn't know what to do, he hoped that they wouldn't do anything drastic. He just stayed there watching the scene unfold in front of him like a towel.

"Hey Fag" Chad sniggered. Ryan didn't say anything he just placed his books into his locker and tried to hold back the tears. It was really getting to him. His family knew that he was gay. He had told them years ago, his father taking a while to get over the fact, and they were fine with it. But he had never told anyone else. He had always kept his relationships private. He was waiting for the right guy to come along before he came out. He knew that some people suspected that he was gay but he never minded that. He was used to it. It didn't help the way that he dressed, I mean a straight guy really wouldn't dress like that would they?

"Hey I'm talking to you Fag" Chad said pulling Ryan around to face him. Ryan could see the anger that was in Chad's face. He didn't have chance to say anything because at that second Chad punched Ryan in the stomach. Ryan doubled over and fell to the floor. No one went to help him, they all looked back at their lockers or went to their classes. When it involved the Jocks no one ever got involved.

Troy was now full of rage. He couldn't believe that his best friend was beating up his boyfriend. He had to do something. He just had to. He walked over to Ryan and went to help him when he was pulled back by Chad.

"Don't bother with that fag Troy. You will probably catch something. God knows where he has been" Chad and Jason high fived before walking off. Troy gave Ryan an apologetic look before following them. Ryan was left on the floor, squirming in pain and no one caring. Ryan really did hate East High.

* * *

Over the next few days things became bad for Ryan and Troy. Sharpay had the flu so she couldn't go to school leaving Ryan by himself. And Chad and Jason forced Troy to stay with them as Taylor and Gabriella were still away on that trip. Chad and Jason made snide remarks at Ryan whenever they saw him and they would beat him up whenever he had the chance. Ryan's grades had began to slack and he was now even ditching Drama. As for Troy his grades were even worse and he was not doing well in Basketball. He couldn't care less about all of the lectures he was getting he just told them he was under stress and it was none of their business why.

One day Chad, Jason and Troy were all waiting by Ryan's locker after school had finished. Chad told them that the plan was to beat Ryan up when he arrived at his locker to collect his homework. Troy had tried to get out of it but he couldn't. Chad told him that it would be "too good to miss" so he reluctantly stayed. He hated seeing Ryan like this, it completely broke his heart.

"But we can't you guys. He is our friend"

"No he isn't" Jason replied

"He is part of our gang"

"Only because Sharpay is"

"Yuh we never liked him. I always thought he was queer" Jason added in.

"I can't do it" Troy mumbled

"So you would rather hang with that fag than us?"

"Don't call him that"

"OMG Troy you are not a fag are you?" Chad asked.

"What? Me? No never" Troy hated lying. He just wanted everyone to know that he was in love with Ryan but he couldn't. He was too weak to admit it. He was too weak to handle the pain. He was too weak to say yes to Chad. Chad went to say something to Troy but Ryan walked in. Chad and Jason laughed as they approached him.

"Hey fag" Chad sniggered knocking Ryan's books to the floor. Troy felt himself wanting to cry but he faked a laugh. Chad and Jason grabbed Ryan and held him whilst Chad nodded to Troy. He knew what he had to do although he hated doing it. He hoped that Ryan would understand and forgive him for what he was about to do. He walked upto Ryan and snuck him an apologetic look before he punched him full force in the stomach.

Ryan fell to the floor crying and holding his stomach tightly. Troy had to hold back the tears that were beginning to form in the back of his eyes. He joined in with Chad and Jason laughing although all he wanted to do was to hold Ryan in his arms and tell him that everything was going to be alright. He gave Ryan another apologetic look and left with Chad and Jason.

The same thing happened nearly every day and over the following days the apologetic looks soon faded until it was pure hatred that were in Troy's eyes.


	12. Poison

**Chapter 12**

**Poison**

**(( This is a really dark chapter which involves self harming and swearing. Thanks to everyone who reads this story and big thanks to those that bother to review. I know that it isn't the greatest story in the world but I'm trying my best. Well please enjoy this chapter and Review. I don't High School Musical or the song Poison by Alice Cooper ))**

Ryan P.O.V

_**Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill**_

I fucking hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I never thought that I would but I do. I fucking hate Troy Bolton. If I ever saw him again then it would be too soon. I never wanna see his fucking face again. That people clear skin face, with that shaggy hair, that lopsided smile and those gorgeous blue…wait what the fuck am I thinking? I fucking hate him. He is just a bastard like the rest of those Basketball friends of his.

Troy Bolton was the worst thing that could ever have happened to me. Why the fuck did I let that bastard into my life. All he has done is cause me pain over the last week. It wasn't the fact that I was getting beaten up that was hurting me it was the fact that Troy had been doing it and there seemed to be a vision of hatred in his eyes whilst he was doing it.

He didn't mean any of the things that he said to me. If he really truly loved me like he said then he would have come out. He would have been by my side whilst things went bad instead of being the one to hurt me. He wouldn't have caused me to be here. Back to a place that I thought I would never have to revert back to.

_**I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains**_

So I sit here, bottle of vodka in one hand and a razor in the other. I down some of the vodka as it help numb the pain. I should know. I look around my room and see all the posters and pictures of Troy that are on the walls.

"I hope you had fun Troy. I hope that one day you will see how much you have truly hurt me"

CUT

I slice the razor across my wrist

CUT

CUT

CUT

_**Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat**_

I stop after a few cuts and watch as the blood trickles across my wrist, down my arm and drips onto my white bed sheets. I can feel the pain but it doesn't compare to the pain that Troy has caused me.

CUT

I take another sip of the vodka and I can feel it running down my throat like water in a river. I can feel myself become weaker and I like it. Troy can't hurt me like this. Not anymore

GULP

I finish off the bottle of vodka and I drop the bottle to the floor. I am now beginning to become extremely weak. I look down at my wrist. The blood is still beginning to flow and I smile as I watch it. I lift the razor once again to my wrist

CUT

That's it. That was all that I need. I continue to watch the blood as a new batch of blood begins to flow from my wrist. The old blood has began to harden and I can feel it sticking to my skin. I was never going to let Troy hurt me again. I was never going to let anyone hurt me. Ever.

_**I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison**_

I begin to slip away further. The darkness is surrounding me and I find it highly comforting. Troy's name escapes my lips as the darkness reaches it hands out to me. They are like black clouds that are swirling around me before my eyes. I reach out my hand and try to grab one of the hands.

I manage to get hold of one of the hands and I can feel it beginning to pull me away from this life. Pulling me away from all this hurt and pain that I once knew. I hear someone's voice as they enter my room.

"OMG Ryan" I hear Troy shout as his footsteps come closer to me.

_**One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison   
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison**_

Troy. How dare he come here. He is the fucking reason that I am here in the first place.

"Ryan? Ryan can you hear me?" Yes Troy I can hear you but I don't want to. You are the fucking reason that I am here so why don't you just fuck back off to your mates and leave me alone. I once again reach out for the hands that will save me from all this pain and suffering. But they are gone. Instead they are replaced by Troy's arms wrapping themselves around me.

I don't hear anything that he says after that because I slip into the darkness but not the same darkness as before. This darkness doesn't take me away from the hurt and the pain. This darkness just masks it for a while.

_**I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah  
I don't want to break these chains  
Poison, oh no  
Runnin' deep inside my veins,  
Burnin' deep inside my veins  
It's poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison**_

I like the darkness


	13. Gone With Anger

**Chapter 13  
****Gone with anger **

_**(( I am getting better with these updates. I have got some free time so I am typing up as many chapters as I can. Sorry for chapter 12 being so short I just thought that it summed up everything that I wanted it to. Anyways I still don't own HSM but please R and R and enjoy this chapter )) **_

Troy P.O.V 

I race over to Ryan and Sharpay's house. It was the day after I had beaten Ryan. Sharpay was back at school although she still looked a little ill. Ryan was in that morning and going by the looks of things, he was trying to ignore the fact of what happened yesterday. Judging by how Sharpay was treating everyone she didn't know that Ryan had been found out and that he had been getting beaten up. Especially by his boyfriend. Well I'm now his ex-boyfriend. No one took any notice of Ryan and they reacted like they usually did. Like he was no one and that he meant nothing.

However when Drama came around Ryan didn't show up and I asked Sharpay where he was. She told me that he hadn't been feeling well so he went home but I could tell that she was lying. Ryan was fine the first four lessons so he knew that that was a lie. I couldn't help but wonder what Ryan would be doing when he got home.

OMG how could I be such a fucking bastard. It is all my fault that he is being bullied, it is all my fault that he left home, it's all my fault. I didn't want my reputation to be ruined so I started doing what Chad and Jason were doing just so that they wouldn't suspect anything. God Troy you fucking arsehole you have hurt the one person that you truly loved just because your damned reputation was ruined.

Ryan was right. I cared more about my reputation than I did about our relationship. I can't believe what I have been doing. I have hurt Ryan in the worst possible way that I could and now I have lost him. I have to make it up to him. I just have to. I need him. I love him. I don't care about my reputation anymore, I just care about him and I would give up everything just to have him in my arms right now.

I reach their house and I bang on the front door. No answer. I knock harder and louder "RYAN. Please let me in, please let me explain" still no answer. I get a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach and I just know that something is wrong. I slammed my foot into the door and manage to break the lock. I run upstairs to Ryan's room, my heart pounding with fear not knowing what I would see.

I open his bedroom door shaking nervously. What I see in front of me turns my stomach and a lump begins to appear at the back of my throat. There is Ryan laid unconscious on his bed with an empty vodka bottle on the floor and a blood stained razor in his hands. I see his wrist and I can feel myself begin to cry. I go to him and lay on the bed beside him.

It is all my fault.

It is all my fault that he is like this. That he went back to cutting. That he is unconscious. That he…OMG what have I done? He told me on our first date that when he told his parents that he was gay his father used to beat him so Ryan started cutting. Both him and his father were sent to therapy to sort through their issues and Ryan's father learnt to live with that fact that his son was gay and it took Ryan 2 months to be able to stop cutting.

I shock Ryan softly making sure not to hurt him "Ryan can you hear me?" No answer. I held him tightly in my arms and rocked back and forth not hiding the tears that were forming.

"Ryan please don't die. Please. I'm so sorry for everything. I was weak Ry. I was too weak to fight for us and I'm sorry. I love you Ryan Evans. Please come back to me. I love you"

Ryan P.O.V 

The darkness was pulling away from me. She was allowing me back to earth. She was allowing me to wake up. To feel again. To feel the hurt and the pain that I wanted to stop feeling. I knew that the darkness could not surround me forever but I was hoping that she wouldn't bring me back down to earth so early.

I realise that Troy is still holding me and talking to me. I moan softly and trying to tell him to go but I couldn't. I wake properly. Annoyed that the darkness has betrayed me just like the darkness had betrayed me. Just like Troy, but thinking about it, the darkness betraying me hurt more than Troy hurting me which I didn't think was possible.

"OMG Ryan" he whispered as he held me tighter. I wanted him to leave. He was the cause of this and being in his arms again made everything feel and seem right. When nothing was right. Everything was wrong. I can't let him do this to me. Not again. Not now.

I sit up weakly and I pull away from Troy. He doesn't protest. I begin to feel the pain from the cuts. They are burning. My whole wrist is burning its like a fire has been alit on my wrist and I cannot put it out.

"Ryan" I hear Troy ask. I weakly face him and shake my head. "No Troy. Don't bother okay. You are the fucking reason why I am here and I wish that I had died because then I wouldn't have to put up with your shit anymore"

"I'm so sorry I was weak and I"

I don't hear the rest of it because my mind things about what he has just said. Yes Troy you were weak. Afraid of how your reputation would be affected if you told the truth about us. Did Troy fucking Bolton every think of anyone else except himself? Does he really care about who he hurts to get what he wants? No. No is the answer to all of those questions. Troy only ever thought and cared about himself and that's how it will as well stay. I can't believe that I was stupid enough to believe him when he told me that he loved me.

I managed to muster another sentence. Man all this talking is really making me weak. "Fuck of Troy" I managed to push myself away from him. Being near him wasn't helping me. I looked up at Troy and the saw the hurt that was in his eyes. Well guess what Troy I had that same look in my eye when you were beating the shit out of me but did you care? No. you just kicked me in the stomach and laughed along with all your little Basketball cronies.

"Ry…"

"Don't Troy. just go and leave me along. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. You are the worst thing that could have ever happened to me" I cry and shake as I pick up the razor again. I hold it to my wrist and go to slice once again but Troy grabs hold of my arm and pulls the razor away. Damn him.

I have enough strength to punch Troy before I once again collapse with the darkness surrounding me.

Troy P.O.V 

Ouch that hurt. I can't believe that Ryan has just punched me. Not that I didn't deserve it anyways. Because I did. We both know it. Who knew that he had so much punch in him. I run my hand across my cheek where he hit me and then I look at Ryan.

I reach down and hold Ryan again in my arms hoping that he comes around again. I don't know that I would do without him. I really don't. I do love him. I love him with all of my heart. And I will make it upto I promise. If he makes it through this, which he will, then I do whatever it takes to get him back.

"ARGH Ryan" I hear Sharpay scream as she enters the room and runs towards her brother. "Ryan Oh My God. Please wake up" she took Ryan from my arms and held him in hers. She looked at me with hate in her eyes.

"What have you done?"

"Not-nothing"

"Get out"

"But Sharpay"

"Get the fuck out Troy" she screamed at me between sobs. I wasn't going to argue with her. I really can't blame her. She knows that it has something to do with me. Everyone does. I leave the house and get in the car. My heart breaking into two. I don't see the point in living now. I really have fucked my life up. And Ryan's.

I think about running my car into a tree to see if I can try and end my life but I forget that idea when I realise that I need Ryan back. I need my Ryan back. I need him in my life and I will seriously do whatever it takes to make sure that I do get him.


	14. Room 117

**Chapter 14 **

**Room 117 **

**(( Thanks to everyone that has been reviewing my stories it means a lot to me. Well this story has nearly finished. Only 2 more chapters to go and then 'I'm Coming Out' will be officially over Sniffle. Anyways please R and R and enjoy this chapter )) **

It was the day after Troy discovered Ryan in his bedroom unconscious. He was now in hospital attached to a machine that monitored his heart beat. Sharpay had been by his side since he had been admitted. She hadn't even bothered to let their parents know. She didn't see the point. She and Ryan had practically spent their lives alone or with some nanny because their parents were always away on some business trip or holiday and they had learnt not to depend on anyone but each other.

Ryan had awoken a few times but they were not for very long periods of time. However she has managed to learn the truth about what happened and why. She came to the conclusion that the reason behind this was because of two words: Troy Bolton. She couldn't believe that Troy would do that to her brother. He said that he loved Ryan and that he would never hurt him. Yet he was the reason that her brother was here and hurt.

She was also angry at herself for not realising that Troy and his friends were beating Ryan up and that Ryan was self harming again. It pained her to see that she couldn't do anything because Ryan hadn't told her.

She watched as Ryan just lay there, breathing calmly and sleeping peacefully. She ran her hand through his hair. It was rough and coarse and not like his hair should be. It really scared Sharpay to see Ryan like this. She hadn't seem him like this for four years since their father had stopped beating Ryan. Ryan had stopped cutting and was perfectly happy until Troy Bolton came into his life and fucks it up. Fucks him up.

"I am killing to kill him" she said quietly as she looked at her brother's lifeless body.

"I won't let him get away with this Ry I promise"

Ryan began to wake again and he mumbled Sharpay's name. She ran her finger across his cheek and kissed him quickly. She was happy that he was awake. She hoped that he would be awake longer than five minutes this time.

"Yuh Ry. I'm here"

She helped him to sit up and handed him a glass of water because he was obviously thirsty. He took a sip of water but some dribbled down his chin as he was still too weak although he was looking better than before. Ryan smiled weakly. He hated felt this week in years and he was conflicted about this whole ordeal. Some part of him loved it all and some part of him hated it all.

"How are you feeling Ry?"

"Better"

"Good" Sharpay replied smiling weakly. He removed his hand from under the cover and then Sharpay saw them. The cuts. The six deep cuts on his wrist. Some still with dried blood engraved into them. It turned Sharpay's stomach and she began to cry.

"Shar don' cry please. I will be fine I promise" Ryan tells her calmly.

Ryan P.O.V 

"I will be fine I promise" I say calmly to Sharpay trying to comfort her although it really wasn't comforting me but I had to be strong for Sharpay. She was all that I had. I hated seeing Sharpay like this. It was horrible. Although I can't blame her. I must look a real mess. I look down at my wrist and I notice the six cuts, some still with dried blood on them.

I can't believe that I had wanted to kill myself and all because of Troy Bolton. That bastard wasn't worth it. I hold Sharpay's hand weakly and she leans in and hugs me. I hug her back. This is the only person that I need in my life. She would never hurt me like Troy did. In fact she would never hurt me at all. She was my sister but she was also my best friend and I trusted her completely. She was always there whilst we were growing up and no doubt that she will be there in future years. We spent a few minutes hugging until we were interrupted.

"Ryan?" we don't need to look to see who was at the door. We knew by the voice. Sharpay pulls away and looked to see Troy standing in the doorway. Holding flowers. Yes, that's right. The 'God' of East High bringing me flowers. Sharpay got up and went to Troy "Go away you are not welcome here" I can hear the anger that is in her voice and Troy can as well obviously because he takes a step back.

"Please Sharpay. I really need to speak to him" I could see that he was looking tired and it looked as if he had lost some weight as well.

"You think that you can just march in here and ask to see him when you are…"

"Shar let him in" I say. I don't know why I said that but I felt as if I should at least hear him out for some reason.

"WHAT?" she screamed "but?"

"Shar please"

"Fine" I could tell from the tone of her voice that she was not happy. "I will be back in ten minutes" she left the room but not before she gave Troy a look that said 'Hurt him anymore than you already have and I will kill you'

"You have got ten minutes" I watch as he closes the door and walks towards me. He holds out the flowers to me "For you"

"I know...I mean thank you" I should at least try and be nice even though he has caused all of this shit to me. I take the flowers from him and smile weakly. Carnations. My favourites. I didn't realise Troy knew what my favourite flowers were. I will get Sharpay to put them in water later although she will probably try and throw them away.

Troy goes and sits on the chair that is across the room. I feel a little hurt that he doesn't sit beside me. Wait what? This is the guy that has caused me to be here I shouldn't still be feeling like this towards him. But I can't help it. I still love him. I really do.

"I'm sorry" he says. No asking how I am he just says 'I'm sorry'.

" Troy I can't"

"Ryan please forgive me. I have been such a prick. I don't know why I done it. Well yes I do. I just wanted to fit in with the others because I was too weak to let them know the truth about us"

"Damn straight you were"

"I love you Ryan". That's it. I can't continue listening. I don't believe him anymore when he says that he loves me. I ask myself why the hell do I keep doing this to myself? Why do I keep letting myself fall for the guys who keep hurting me? Troy was truly he first guy that I properly loved and imagined spending the rest of my life with but no I had changed my mind.

"I loved you too Troy. Once"

"Please forgive me Ryan"

" Troy you don't get it do you. I don't want you in my life anymore. You have hurt me too much and I cannot risk allowing you to do that again so please just fuck off and leave me alone"

Troy gets up and I can see that he is crying. I look away and it makes my heart tear in half seeing him like this. I hate shouting and being angry at him but I can't help it. I need to think about what is best for me and right now Troy not being in my life is the best thing for me.

He gives me another glance before he leaves the room. Once I hear him close the door I burst into tears and I know that he can hear me but I don't care. I miss him even after everything that has happened. I miss him. I love him. I need him.


	15. Reflections

**Chapter 15**

**Reflections**

**(( Well guys the story has nearly finished so thanks to everyone who has been supportive and who have left reviews. As you can see I have changed the name of the story this is because I thought that Confessions Of A Teenage Playmaker sounded better and that is the name of my last chapter which gave me the idea of the name for the story. I don't own High School Musical or Reflection by Christina Aguilera. I have changed the word girl for guy so that it suits the chapter. Please R and R )) **

Troy P.O.V

I lay in bed staring at my ceiling. Well things at the hospital didn't go as well as I had planned. I thought that maybe he would forgive me, even if we didn't get back together. But nope he had to tell me to fuck off and told me that I was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. I got to admit I can't blame him. I didn't actually expect him to welcome me with open arms did I?

_**Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day, is as if I play apart  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I can not fool**_

**_My heart_**

I know that I have completely fucked things up for both me and Ryan. I know that Ryan will never talk to me again and I don't know if I will be able to handle that. I need Ryan in my life. I love him too much to let him go. I NEED to think of a way to win him back.

**_Who is that guy I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
I am now  
In a world where I have to  
Hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am_**

I remember the first time that I began to realise that I was getting feelings for Ryan. It was during rehearsals for TwinkleTowne. Ryan and I were practising because he was my understudy and he was teaching me the dance moves. Because to be honest I ain't exactly the best dancer in the world. Anyways he took my hand in his, as we were practicing 'Bop to the Top' and when our hands touched it felt as if a bolt of lightning had shot through my arm. I loved the feeling. Over the time the feelings that I were experiencing became stronger and stronger. I tried to shake them off, hoping that it was just some phase that I was going through but I couldn't. More and more time passed and I realised that the feelings that I were having for Ryan were becoming stronger whilst my feelings for Gabriella were becoming less and less apparent. I loved her, I always will, just not the way she wants me to love her. I'm in love with Ryan Evans.

Sometimes when me and Gabriella would make out I would imagine that long black hair I often ran my fingers through was short blonde hair that belongs to Ryan Evans. I tried my hardest to stop thinking of Ryan but I couldn't so i broke things up with Gabriella and got together with Ryan

_**Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?**_

But here I am now without Gabriella or Ryan. The only reason that Gabriella wasn't here was because she and Taylor along with some other nerds have gone on a 2 week trip to smarty camp. I really do miss her. She is always there when I need her and can cheer me up when I am feeling down. The saying is true: You never really know how much you love someone until they are gone.

My thoughts drift back to Ryan and seeing him in the hospital bed attached to a machine. It is all my fault. I have lost count the amount of times that I have told myself this but it is true.

_**There's a heart that must  
Be free to fly  
That burns with a need  
To know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else  
For all time**_

I still can't believe that I was that selfish. I only cared about myself and what other people would think of me if I told them the truth about me. Told them that I was in love with Ryan Evans. Right now I really do not care what others would think of me. All I want is Ryan

I think things through for a few minutes before I think of the perfect plan to make things up with Ryan. I grin to myself as I know that he will not be able to resist it.

_**When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?**_

* * *

**TIME TO REVIEW...PLEASE?**


	16. The Confession

**Chapter 16**

**Confessions of a Teenage Playmaker**

**(( OMG the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing this story and been reading it. It really does mean a lot to me and I appreciate it dearly. Anyways the story must come to an end so here is the end. Please R and R and enjoy ))**

Two days later and things at East High had changed. Everybody knew about Ryan and what had happened to him so when he turned up at East High people stopped taunting him. Some people still ignored him but some people actually said hello to him.

Troy had been planning something since the night that he had come back from the hospital. Gabriella had finally returned from smarty camp so she was helping him take his plan into action. He spread the word, anonymously, for all students and teachers to be in the gym at 3:10pm

So when the bell rung that day, all students and even the teachers went to the gym to see what the hell was going on. When they entered the gym all they could see was a stereo and a microphone which left them wondering what was going to happen. They all took their seats and waited. Ryan and Sharpay sat right at the front next to Zeke, Chad and Jason. Zeke and Sharpay started making out so Chad, Jason and Ryan looked away.

Troy P.O.V

I cannot believe that I am actually going through with this but there is no way that I am going to back out of it now. I am nervous as hell but I a good way. This is the biggest rush that I have ever felt. I don't even feel like this when I am playing in a championship Basketball game. I am about to come out and declare my love for Ryan Evans so he better bloody appreciate it.

Gabriella came over to me to make sure that I was feeling okay. I nodded weakly and held out my hand to her and showed her that it was quivering badly. She laughed slightly. I guess she didn't expect the playmaker of East High to be nervous about anything.

"Troy calm down it will be okay"

"What if he can't forgive me Gabby. What if everyone…"

"Shhh Troy" she said calmly placing a finger upon my lips "Those are all what ifs. All you can do is try your best and see what happens"

"I guess"

"You will be fine. I promise. Now are you ready?

"As I ever will be" I replied as I took a deep breath. This was it. It was now or never. I give Gabriella one last look before I walk into the gym and see everyone staring at me once they noticed that I had entered the gym. I scanned the room looking for Ryan and I spotted him. He done what he had done all day, he looked away from me and I felt my heart break. I really wished that this would work.

I go to the microphone and pick it up.

"Hey guys. Well I can guess that you are all wondering why you are all here". I could hear a few 'yes' coming from the audience.

"Well I, er I just wanted to tell someone very special to me something" I give another look at Ryan and I notice that he is looking back. Confusion in his eyes. I go over to the stereo and press play on the CD. I start to sing not once taking my eyes off Ryan

"You're just too good to be true, Can't take my eyes off you, You'd be like Heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived And I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off you"

I sang noticing that some people were confused about who I was singing to. I continued the song:

**Pardon the way that I stare.**

**There's nothing else to compare.**

**The sight of you leaves me weak.**

**There are no words left to speak,**

**But if you feel like I feel,**

**Please let me know that it's real.**

**You're just too good to be true.**

**Can't take my eyes off you.**

**I love you, baby,**

**And if it's quite alright,**

**I need you, baby,**

**To warm a lonely night.**

**I love you, baby.**

**Trust in me when I say:**

**Oh, pretty baby,**

**Don't bring me down, I pray.**

**Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay**

**And let me love you, baby.**

**Let me love you.**

**You're just too good to be true.**

**Can't take my eyes off you.**

**You'd be like Heaven to touch.**

**I wanna hold you so much.**

**At long last love has arrived**

**And I thank God I'm alive.**

**You're just too good to be true.**

**Can't take my eyes off you.**

**I love you, baby,**

**And if it's quite alright,**

**I need you, baby,**

**To warm a lonely night.**

**I love you, baby.**

**Trust in me when I say:**

**Oh, pretty baby,**

**Don't bring me down, I pray.**

**Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay..**

When I finish the song I turn the stereo off and walk towards Ryan

"Ryan Alexander Evans. I, Troy Benjamin Bolton, am confessing in front of the entire class of East High that I am in love with you"

I heard some people gasp and scream with shock. Chad and Jason just looked at each other but I didn't care. My eyes were on Ryan and that's all that mattered to me. I could tell that Sharpay couldn't believe what was happening but I could see a little smile plague her lips.

"I am so sorry for all the hurt and the pain that I have caused you and I ask you to take me back. Please"

Ryan P.O.V

OMG I can't believe that Troy is doing this. I never thought that he would do this yet here he is declaring his love for me for me in front of the whole school. I just want to cry. It is so sweet. How could I ever doubt him. I love Troy Bolton, I always have and I always will.

"I am so sorry for all the hurt and the pain that I have caused you and I ask you to take me back. Please" the look that is in his eyes is the look of love and I know that he wouldn't do all this if he didn't love me. I can't resist him. I have to say yes

"Yes Troy I do forgive you"

He pulls me into a hug and I can hear him crying. I hug him back and smile. I can't believe that this is happening. It feels like a dream. I have never been happier and I don't care about what happens in the future. As long as we have each other we can get through this.

He pulls back and looks at me smiling "I love you Ryan Evans"

"I love you to Troy Bolton" I manage to say before he pushes his lips up against mine and kisses me. We ignore the "Eww's" and screams that were coming from the audience, all that cared was me and Troy. We deepened the kiss and stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

I finally got my happy ending.

**Well that is that. I'm Coming Out/Confessions Of A Teenage Playmaker is completed. 57 pages and 21,732 words (not including author notes) later and this story has come to an end. It has taken less than a month to write. Thanks to the following for reviewing:**

**musicofthenight32**

**babe300**

**amz15**

**:-D**

**TrChSpHa**

**momiji lover 5727**

**Mondler4EvEr**

**Alice**

**Braids21**

**Master Aneliath**

**Paigey-Waigey**

**Christina**

**Hopewithinmymind**

**Butterflycutie88**

**truth14**

**Crash And Burn93**

**Special thanks to Alice and Danny who have told me that they enjoy reading my story and that they cannot wait for the updates that meant to lot to know that you were looking forward to my updates and liking the story.**

**I do not see the point in thanking the flamers because it is just as much as a waste of time me reading them than it is you writing them but thank god that I only had two flame reviews in the whole of the story.**


	17. The Sequel

**Confessions of a teenage playmaker sequel**

Troy is going to be kicked off basketball team and he is going to be thrown out of his house, so troy ends up on the streets, Troy and Ryan's relationship ends because of all this but in the end you can't stop true love so Ryan and Troy move into their own place together but Chad and Jason wont leave them alone and they go and make their life hell causing Troy to be in hospital, in the end Chad and Jason realise what they have done and realise that Troy is the same person but Troy's dad still doesnt want nething to do with him because he is gay. Troy becomes depressed and turns to alcohol and self harming which worries Ryan and he tries to help him. In the end Ryan shows Troy that they are not worth it and that he cannot let them ruin his life.

**Lemme know what you guys think. Should I go head with it or not? If more than 7 people want the sequel I will start it after Christmas. So please review and let me know**


	18. For Reviewers

**Reviewers**

I thought that I would thank the reviewers individually.. I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed. It has been a pleasure writing this story and means a lot that so many people read the story and wanted me to continue with it. I know that I have missed lots of reviewers out and I am sorry for that so extra thanks to all of you xxx

**Alice – Ahhh my wonderful Alice. Thanks for reviewing and I am glad that you have enjoyed the story. You are one of the reasons that I updated the story as often as I did.**

**Braids21 – Thanks for reviewing. The concrit was helpful and I didn't mind receiving it. It just helps me improve my work. **

**Mondler4ever – Thanks for everything. I especially love your stories and wish that I could write like you. Thanks for the support xxx talk to you soon**

**Master Aneliath – thanks for all the wonderful comments that you gave. I am so glad that you enjoyed the story. Hope you enjoy the sequel as much as this one**

**Paigey-Waigey – well I kinda forced Saskia to review every chapter lol so that I had more but I would just like to say thanks hun you're the best and thanks for reading**

**:- D – No idea who you are but thanks. You have reviewed everything that I write and have offered continued support through all of my stories. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy the sequel.**

**Hopewithinmymind – Thanks for all continued support and I love talking to you on MSN**

**Charmarctravis – Thanks for the reviews and I don't mind some of the concrit you gave. It helps me **

**Christina – Thanks for the support and the reviews. Hope you enjoy the sequel.**

**Thanks again to all of my reviewers and for those of you who haven't checked out the sequel check it out here**


	19. Prequel Info

**A prequel has been started called "The Life of Ryan" in which we see the trials and tribulations of Ryan and going through High School, Coping with his sister and discovering that he is gay. Please check out the prequel and check out for the last sequel coming soon. Also I would appreciate you reading Life Is Tough When You're Gay if you enjoyed this fanfiction.**


End file.
